


take it easy, i'm still here

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, except it's awkward because it's through an interface, simon cares™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Even after the revolution was won, Markus still finds himself distressed. Simon is there for him.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	take it easy, i'm still here

Markus sat in his office in New Jericho, though he could hardly call it an office. It was a mostly empty room, though he did have a few chairs scattered around and a desk that was littered with documents and canvasses. Regardless, it was good enough for Markus, who found himself brooding as he stared at a blank canvas.

They had won the revolution, but that was only a step in the right direction. They still hadn’t been given rights, but notions were being passed in Congress as fast as they could, which Markus found could never be fast enough. Markus heard cracking and looked down at his hand in confusion, only to find he’d been gripping his paintbrush tightly in his frustration, synthetic skin peeled back to reveal the stark white of his hand. Markus let out an unnecessary sigh and set down the brush on his desk. 

Markus instead resolved to open his sketchbook and was instantly greeted by his sketches of Simon, unbeknownst to said blond android. Markus grabbed a pencil and teased the eraser against his lip as he stared at the sketches he’d made of Simon thoughtfully.

Markus was fairly certain his feelings were hidden well enough, though both North and Josh would tease him light-heartedly about how he’d sometimes zone out as he stared at Simon. Simon was none the wiser, though; he’d only rarely notice Markus’ staring, and when he did, he offered a shy smile with a tinge of blue in his cheeks. Markus also often found himself getting lost in his preconstruction software, exploring outcomes of impulses he’d often shot down, such as kissing Simon for no damn reason.

As if on cue, a soft knock could be heard at the door, and Markus immediately recognized it as Simon’s. He snapped his sketchbook shut in surprise, placing it on his desk.

“You can come in,” Markus called, and sure enough, Simon quietly opened the door and shut it behind him, taking a seat in a chair that was next to Markus’. 

“Is everything alright out there?” Markus asked, knowing he hadn’t left his office in hours, and it was hard not to worry when he saw Simon’s uneasy expression.

“Everything’s fine, Markus, don’t worry,” Simon said quietly. “I just came in to check in on you.”

“Check in on me?” Markus peered at Simon, who looked away, blue eyes looking at his shoes.

“Yeah, I mean,” Simon looked back up at Simon, and Markus softened when he saw the gentle look in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… not sure,” Markus confessed, looking away. He’d hardly processed his own emotions and wouldn’t know how to word it if prompted.

“I’m here to listen, if you want to talk,” Simon told him softly, fidgeting with his nimble hands in his lap. Markus opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his mouth as he looked helplessly at Simon. “Or…”

Simon stood up and held out his hand slowly, his projected skin receding up to his wrist. Markus swallowed and nodded, being careful not to let everything pass through the interface as he stood and gently grabbed ahold of Simon’s wrist.

It was all going fine, until outside of their interface, Simon squeezed his hand. It was a reassuring action and Simon most likely meant nothing by it, but it caught Markus off guard. Off guard enough that anything he was holding back from the interface slipped through, including the thirium pump error warning he’d gotten when Simon squeezed his hand. Simon startled and pulled his hand away, and panic set in.

“I’m sorry,” Markus strained, searching Simon’s face for a hint of disgust. “You weren’t supposed to…” He trailed off, losing his train of thought when he found no repulsion in his companion’s face.

“Markus,” Simon said breathlessly and shot out his hand, gripping Markus’ wrist. They interfaced and Markus was quickly overwhelmed by Simon’s memories, thoughts, and feelings. Simon broke the interface and when Markus locked eyes with him, he found a burning intensity and a hint of desperation in the PL600’s expression. 

“Please,” Simon whispered and Markus couldn’t deny himself what he’d been wanting any longer. He crashed their lips together, and it was somewhat clumsy, but it mattered to neither of them. His hand cupped Simon’s jaw and Simon leaned into his touch, kissing him back as though it would never happen again. Markus was the one to break their kiss, hand now cupping the nape of Simon’s neck. When he opened his eyes, he found that Simon’s synthetic skin had melted away under his hand.

“I love you,” Simon whispered with artificial tears in his eyes, and the way he seemed to be bracing himself made Markus’ heart clench with affection.

“I know,” Markus murmured, pulling Simon into an embrace. “I love you too.”

Simon sobbed into his shoulder, and Markus rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Minutes passed and they stayed like that, even after Simon had stopped crying, and their hug was only ended when a sharp knock came at the door. That was  _ definitely _ North. Simon startled and scrambled away from Markus before North inevitably barged in. Even so, the giddy smiles they failed to repress said enough if North’s smirk was anything to go by.

“Fucking finally,” She said exasperatedly, elbowing Josh and giving him a look that neither Simon nor Markus could read. Josh bit back a smile and rolled his eyes.

“Congratulations, you two,” Josh said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and Simon’s eyes hit the floor, his face flushed a pretty blue color. The two left Simon and Markus in the room alone, and Markus grabbed Simon’s hand.

“We should probably go find out what they needed,” Markus explained, and when Simon nodded, they went out to find North and Josh.

“This okay?” Markus asked, squeezing his hand. Simon looked down at their fingers laced together and smiled softly.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a mess but i hope it's still okay. comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
